Boys and haircuts
by balladofasadcafe
Summary: High school AU. The story of Nezumi having a haircut. One-shot. Nezumi x Shion.


Shion arrived to the meeting room of the drama club to pick up Nezumi to go home together as usual, but caught surprised seeing a very annoyed Nezumi and unexpectedly overjoyed Inukashi which is because it always happened to be the opposite. Seeing Shion, Inukashi called out for him giggling,

"Hey Shion, you gotta see this! I have not laughed this hard for a long time, or if I ever did!"

"Shut up, little doggy", Nezumi yelled. There was something unusual about his appearance which Shion did not realize what that might be at first glance. _His hair, maybe?_

"Haa, What's happen—"

Not letting Shion to complete his words, Inukashi went on enthusiastically,

"You know, those two upper-class douche bags always bug you. I saw them going out from the room before I stepped in. And this poor little rat was being lazy as always sleeping here. Gosh, I wished I had the same idea only before."

"Enough!" Nezumi put a fist on her head to silence her, "Let's go Shion."

"Hey, but I did not understand a thing. Nezumi what's happening? Did they do something?" Shion asked with concerning eyes, but instead Inuskashi gave the answer,

"They put a gum in his haaair!"

"Whaaaaat!" Shion yelled in shock. "But it is not a big deal, isn't it? Nezumi, let me see!"

Nezumi sighed with a bored expression. "No need to."

"But I want to!"

Shion desperately try to see back of Nezumi's hair to decide how bad the situation is. Apparently, Nezumi had to intention to give what he wanted, so they created a little solar system which Nezumi rotated around himself, and poor little orbit Shion turned around Nezumi.

"Nezumi! Enough, stand still!"

Nezumi was determined to continue this whatever it takes, but seeing the white-haired guy hands on his hips while commanding like a mother, he gave in. He stood with an embarrassment, and mumbled some words which both Shion and Inukashi ignored.

The situation was RED ALERT! Shion felt like a big ball of anger hit on his stomach, had the feeling of what an art-lover could felt when he saw a perfect piece of art was ruined, devastated. First of all, it was not a gum, THEY were gums, and were all tangled with Nezumi's beautiful long hair, which one can say just by looking that it was impossible to remove them. Shion felt that red ball in his stomach growing larger, and anger diffused through his veins like an uncontrollable virus carrying fuel to his eyes. _How can they_, Shion tighten his teeth. _To my Nezumi_. Now there was only one thing in his mind.

"So you're sure they are responsible for this, I'll look for them."

"We can talk to them tomorrow, come on, it is enough for today's drama."

Nezumi was leading to the door, but stopped by a voice that he never knew that it has this kind of hateful tone.

"Talk to them?!" Shion laughed madly. "No, I'm going to make them pay for what they did. Just wait for me."

"What now? Did I unintentionally pressed the 'transform to the secret weapon' button of yours?"

Shion did not hear what Nezumi said as he ran to the outside, besides he did not need to hear anything right now. Right now, he only needed to find them. It did not take him to long to spot the suspects since he was sure that they were still hanging around the basketball court as usual. Seeing Shion getting closer, one of the suspects yelled with amusement,

"Oh, look! Little prince is coming for a revenge for what we did to his —"

Shion took the words **_we did_** as the confirmation of the crime, and did not wait even for second to punch the guy in the face.

"Who do you think you are to touch Nezumi? How dare?"

Both guys shocked with this sudden change of the boy, one with soon-to-be-bruised eye, and the one covering his precious face with his hands against similar harm.

"I will say this just once, so listen carefully. If you have a problem, just come to me. Don't you EVER bother Nezumi, again. Did you understand?"

They did not give an answer. Just couldn't. It wasn't that the boys were physically weaker than Shion, but the volcano which is about to erupt in Shion's eyes gave them enough fear to shiver. These eyes were for sure burning with the desire to destroy. So they couldn't protest as Shion grab them from their ties, and ordered them to go to beg for an apology from Nezumi. As Shion led his puppets by pulling their strings to turn around, he saw Nezumi frozen with surprise.

"Shion, what are you doing? Just leave them!"

"No, not until they apologize!"

Shion was trembling with hate which possessed his body, and Nezumi saw the lavas. I_s this really my Shion_? He feared those lavas would burn every cell of Shion's if leaked. _You are hurting yourself, idiot. Why, Shion? Why are you doing this?_

"I don't need to hear a bunch of letter combinations which does not mean the sense of the words themselves."

"Shut up, Nezumi! I want them to apologize."

Shion gave the boys a look and, they almost screamed the words _We're sorry_, before Shion loosening his fists on their ties and letting them go. Then, they ran away without looking back once.

Nezumi gripped Shion's arms tightly and looked straight into his eyes hoping to see the flames grew smaller. "That's all right, Shion. Just be calm".

"But I couldn't stand doing nothing about that."

The smaller guy's voice was about to break down, and with this sad face of his he looked like little child whose most beloved toy was broken.

"It is over now. You know, you don't need to do this kind of thing for me. Promise me, you won't?" Nezumi said quietly.

Shion looked hesitated, and nodded murmuring, "Promise." He seemed better after that explode, and Nezumi took his silence for a good sign as they started to walk.

"You know, you will be the main antagonist of their miserable high school life from now on."

"I couldn't care less. I will never let them to lay a finger on a single hair of yours again."

Shion looked so passionate which almost made Nezumi to burst into laughter. "Hey hey, What is this macho personality now?"

"And why are you so all right with all of this Nezumi!? You don't even seem angry at all!"

"Because some certain airhead is angry enough for an army squad, that's why."

Actually Shion was more angry to himself than he is to those boys. He was enveloped with a huge guilt, because he was the reason that Nezumi was bothered. It was not new to him to be bullied because of his quiet nature and unusual look, and those two were always saying this and that. Shion usually did not care about what they say, not because that he was afraid to be beat or something, he just did not like fighting. So few days ago, when they said something rude to him, Nezumi overheard them and made them regret using his sharp words. Shion looked Nezumi with embarrassment as they kept walking,

"Nezumi, I am so sorry. It's all.. all because of me. Because you defended me the other day. I am nothing but a burden —"

"Shion! Will you stop with this 'all the pity in the world is because of me' attitude of yours! Because it annoys me as hell and let me tell you something. Maybe I am a masochist, okay? Maybe I like the things in that way. Or maybe I'm the most selfish person in the world, because I want to get into trouble for someone, so that I can please myself with the idea of doing something for him."

Realizing what he said, he quickly added, "Gosh, you are so hopeless!" , hoping to surpass any underlying meaning the air-head can infer._This guy always make me say odd things _._What's wrong with him, obviously apart from his snow-white hair and red eyes? You can't hear a bad word from his mouth, he never picks up a fight, but why now? Why? Because Nezumi seems so helpless or is it because Shion really cares for him._

Shion actually did not hear what Nezumi said, because he was completely lost in his own thoughts. _What is wrong with me, always causing pain to my Nezumi? And what is this thing that calling him mine. How can I have the privilege to declare him someone only can belong to me even though I couldn't manage to be there when I have to. _ He felt like drowning and broke the slience hesitatingly,

"So we're going to the hairdressers', right? Which one do usually you go?"

"Actually I have never been in one."

"Whaat, then you cut your own hair!"

Shion forget about all of his worries with the excitement of discovering a new thing about his Nezumi. _Yes he is mine_, he thought and smiled to himself. "Nezumi you're so cool and talented! You always surprise me!"

"It is not because I have a hidden talent in hairdressing, idiot! It is because…", Nezumi said turning his head away to hide red flushes on his cheeks. "..because I don't like people touching my hair.", _Gosh, this airhead!_

"Aww, Nezumi you are so cute!"

Shion glared to him with sparkling eyes like a little puppy looking to his master lovingly.

"Stop it."

Shion laughed. "And you are getting cuter!"

"JUST ST—"

"Okay, okay. So you will cut your hair on your own? Can I watch it? Please, Nezumi!"

"No, I have a better idea."

Shion blinked blankly to this new playful mooded Nezumi.

"Really, what is it?"

Nezumi winked, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Nezumi smiled victoriously as he found what he had looked for since they got into Shion's room. He handed scissors to Shion,<p>

"I want you to cut my hair."

"Haa, me? But you've just said that you always cut your own hair since you don't like —"

"My memory functions just well Shion. Thanks for your concern."

"Then, why?"

"Because I want. Now, would you please start working? It started itching, actually."

"Nezumi! I have never done this before, and I am sure I'll ruin your hair. I.. I can't do it."

"It can't be worse than it is now. So, stop complaining."

Nezumi sat in the middle of the room crossing his legs. Shion, still not over the shock, stood on his knees behind Nezumi uncertainly.

"Nezumi?", mumbled Shion.

"Yes."

"Maybe, I should look up it on the youtube and, then I —"

"No. It'll be a waste of time."

"But, you always say it yourself that I have no sense of fashion! Doesn't the probability of ending with a 80s movie hair scare you?"

"Not a bit." laughed Nezumi. _What kind of jungle is this airheads mind!?_ He turned back to face with the white-haired, so that he could assure him everything will be alright. Even standing on his knees, Shion was only a head taller than sitting Nezumi, which made the taller boy pleased. He took Shion's worried face in his hands,

"Hey, I'll like it whatever it looks like, your Majesty. I'll like it in any way you cut, okay?

"So, you won't regret?"

"Not even a single moment. I promise."

Nezumi's hands were too gentle, and his cheeks were burning._ What should I do to prolong this moment, like forever?_ But regardless of how he wanted it to never end, Shion nodded silently.

"All right! Get working!" Nezumi cheered.

"Nezumi?"

"What now, Shion?"

"I'll do it, but I want to you to give me time to be mentally ready, okay? Just don't push me. I want to do it the best possible way I can."

"Agreed. Just don't make me wait till night! It already feels like my head's becoming a nest for ants!"

"I'm so sorry, you know—"

"Oh God, did not we skip this apology part while coming home? Please Shion!"

"Sor—, I mean, okay."

Shion grabbed his only comb, and one of his old t-shirts to put the cut hair on, and again rose up on his knees in his old place behind Nezumi. Their bodies were only an inch away, and Shion felt his heart skipping a beat each time the blue-haired boy's arms rose breathing. Nezumi's hair, which was tangled badly, moved on his arms with each movement. Shion reached out to touch them, but stopped only a string away. _Not that because this will be my first time touching Nezumi's hair, but that this will the first time Nezumi will know. _The days they were studying together, Nezumi always ended up sleeping before they finish, which gave Shion to oppurtunity to watch him sleep. Fighting with his guilt and embarrassment, the white-haired boy, ran his fingers through Nezumi's long blue hair. His touches were as light as butterfly's wings, too gentle and caring, enveloped with the fear of waking the sleeping beauty. But those were touches that Shion would change for nothing else in the world. _How can such a simple, yet sinful act give one this much pleasure?_ Now, Nezumi was fully awake, and Shion was afraid. _What if the spell was broken? What if the sleeping beauty woke up and Shion wasn't the long-awaited prince?_ _What if cutting his hair meant cutting his bonds with me?_

Nezumi had no idea how much time Shion needed, or why he needed time at all? _The airhead always caressed my hair when he thought I was sleeping_._ Why wait now?_ The truth, Nezumi was always awake, only Shion did not know. Nezumi was surprised at first, but he couldn't manage to open his eyes. Waking up meant cold and distant without Shion's touches, and they were giving birth to the mixture of feelings Nezumi thought he had forgotten for a long time, peace and safety. _Just don't wait so long idiot!? I don't want you to feel that I am nervous. I am nervous because I superstitiously believe that I'll be protected as long as I'll cover my face with my long hair. I am nervous because once I lose it, I will be vulnerable. I am nervous because by letting you cut it, I want you to protect me._

Shion breathed calmly, and used his fingers as a comb on Nezumi's hair blankly, only to stick gummy parts. There would be no longer Nezumi's long hair, there would be no longer calm afternoons that Nezumi slept, and he watched, maybe they would be no longer together._ Is this a metaphor Nezumi? Is this where everything ends? Even if that so, then I'll never let you go._ Shion hugged Nezumi by wrapping his arms around the sitting boy's shoulders, and without hesitating shove his nose into the blue river calling for him. He didn't care the gums or tangled parts at all. Nezumi's hair was as soft as summer air, and delivered the exotic scent of an undiscovered rain forests, and a bit of a salty sea. _If I breathe your smell long enough, will I be allowed to see the underwater hidden beyond your hair where jellyfish and all magical creatures promised in the books swim together?_ _Nezumi, let me drown this vast ocean of yours, and give me a new life with your hands._ Shion didn't mean to cry, but tears were falling down his face. His arms were still tight on Nezumi's shoulders.

_Why doesn't he let me go? But then, isn't this that all I want? Now that I understand, being hugged this tight does not kill. What, now? Are you crying, idiot?_ Nezumi once again turn his face back, only to see Shion's face was completely wet.

"Is it that hard to cut it? So will you not love me anymore?"

Shion stopped breathing,

"How.. how can I not?" I WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!"

_This was I was begging to hear all that time, idiot._ Nezumi sighed as he hugged the little boy this time.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I thought that.. that you'll leave me when this finished. I thought this was a metaphor —"

"Idiot, metaphors were never your specialty.."

"Then you won't —"

"No, I will not leave you as long as you want me to do otherwise."

"I WILL NEVER!"

"Sshhhh.." Nezumi put his fingers on Shion's lips to silence him and kissed his tears away.

"Now, will you put an end to this before midnight, please? Seriously, I'm begging!"

"All right" Shion smiled. "When I'm finished you'll have the coolest hair that the entire world has ever seen!"

"You better!"

Shion first cut the parts that gums stuck, and then tried to fix lengths same. But then something, something really exciting came into his mind.

"Nezumi, how short do you want it?"

"Do it whatever you like."

"Then, I'll cut as short as it is possible!"

"Haaa, what is this sudden mood swing? You were crying Niagara falls just a second ago, now you are saying that.. You know, whatever. Just don't make me bald!"

Shion laughed with all his heart, "I won't.. You know Nezumi,now that I know you'll be by my side, then I'll be able to see you with all different lengths of hair, and how your face will look when you're smiling, angry, annoyed, sleeping and.. This amazes me. THANK YOU for letting me do this."

Shion put a kiss on Nezumi's head and go on his work with scissor. He would laugh even more, only if he had seen how red Nezumi's face. _Gosh, this airhead._


End file.
